Mistletoe
by thethingthathasnoname
Summary: I think you can guess what happens when you put Gwaine, Mistletoe, Merlin and Arthur together... I know it's a little bit late for the whole Christmas thing but... oops? Fluffy and cutesy and Merthur; what more could you want? Enjoy!


**Mistletoe**

"Stop!" Came a sudden call from Gwaine as the knights were strolling around the castle.

Everyone immediately halted, assuming battle crouches, alert for an incoming attack.

When nothing initially appeared out of the ordinary, they turned to Gwaine.

"What is it?" Arthur whispered, from the front of the group, Merlin dutifully by his side.

Gwaine's face broke out into a grin.

"Gwaine?" Arthur further questioned, thoroughly confused. Everyone slowly straightened up, unsure that there was a threat anymore.

Gwaine was still manically smiling.

"Gwaine? What the hell is going on?" Arthur demanded, making as if to march towards him.

But before he could take one step, Gwaine cried out "Don't move!"

Arthur glared at him, angrily, but froze in his movements.

"Gwaine…" he growled. "I swear to God if you don't tell me what exactly is going on here…" he trailed off menacingly.

Gwaine's smirk grew even further. The rest of the knights, recognising Gwaine's expression as his jokey, trickster look, relaxed and leaned back to watch whatever entertainment he was undoubtedly about to provide them with.

"Look up." Gwaine stated simply.

Simultaneously, Arthur and Merlin's gazes shot skywards… to find a type of plant affixed to the ceiling above them. They were stood in a doorway, so the arch was just low enough for someone, about Gwaine's height, to reach if they really tried. They squinted further, and slowly the realisation dawned upon them both.

"Mistletoe." Arthur spat, glaring at Gwaine.

"Wow… what a coincidence. I wonder who could have possibly put that there… and why?" Gwaine teased, lightly.

"Gwaine…" Arthur threatened.

"What? Not my fault someone obviously has some sort of sick, kissy fantasy they want played out!" Gwaine opened his eyes wide, fluttering his eyelashes. Honestly, that man had no shame. "But, you know, seeing as you're both standing there… under the mistletoe, I think we all know what has to happen here."

"But…" Arthur objected.

Merlin just flushed bright red.

"Kissy, kissy time boys." Gwaine mimicked, making puckering noises at them. He was soon accompanied by the entirety of the knight congregation.

Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin looked at Arthur. They made awkward eye contact, before blushing together, and looking away, scratching the backs of their necks clumsily.

"Come on lads…" Gwaine hurried. "We haven't got all day…"

They looked back at each other. Merlin glared at Arthur pointedly. Arthur just shrugged.

"We've got to…" he whispered.

"Why?" Merlin muttered back in protest.

"Because…" Arthur murmured as if it was obvious.

Merlin would never understand how guy friendships worked.

"Fine…" Merlin conceded begrudgingly. Wait… Had he agreed too easily? Should he have protested more? Too late now.

"Ok." Arthur sighed, trying to sound annoyed.

Both their hearts were pounding.

With a final irritated glare at Gwaine, Arthur leant in.

And was it bad to say how much he liked the way that Merlin looked right now? The way that his cheekbones were highlighted in the afternoon sun. Or the way that his eyes were wide and nervous. Lips plush and anticipating.

Merlin tilted his head up, gaze fixed on Arthur. Fixed on the way that Arthur's hair seemed to shine, and his strong, facial features were prominent and dreamy.

Instinctively it seemed, Arthur's hands moved forwards to lightly touch Merlin's waist, sending jolts of electricity through Merlin's body.

He leant in closer, eyes flickering to the knights, watching on expectantly.

Closer, closer, and closer still. One more glimpse of eye contact, then their eyes slid closed as their mouths met.

It was only meant to be a peck. Maybe a lingering smooch. But the burning fire that this contact sparked in their hearts took over their minds, took over their bodies, their actions, and before they knew what was happening, Arthur was gripping Merlin's hips and slamming him against the side of the arched doorway, mouths pulsing on each other's. Merlin's arms twisted up, entwining around Arthur's neck, finger's sliding into his hair, tugging it slightly.

Arthur moaned. Then blushed.

In payback, he slid his hand down to grab Merlin's arse, squeezing it tightly.

Merlin released the most gorgeous pant followed by a whimper and honestly Arthur nearly ripped all his clothes off to take him then and there.

Their mouths started dancing, tongues intertwining. Arthur bit down on Merlin's bottom lip and Merlin gasped, surprised at the wave of pleasure it released. Arthur took advantage of Merlin's open mouth to explore it further with his tongue, dominating him, just like he had always wanted to. Merlin was all too happy to let Arthur do so, letting him press into him and completely overtake his whole body.

However, gradually, the passion subsided.

And was replaced by a beautiful calm. Instead of battling for more, they allowed themselves to relax, contentedly, mouths gently playing with the other's lips, but barely moving. And this felt just as good as all the raging, desperate desire.

They could have sworn they had been at it for hours, but it was probably only a few minutes at most. Merlin sighed happily as they broke apart, and Arthur smiled dopily at him.

Then, suddenly, simultaneously, they remembered exactly what was going on and both spun to find the rest of the knights gawking at them.

Well, some of them were gawking, most of them were actually grinning.

And then Gwaine slowly started to clap. And all the knights joined in. And soon they were all laughing and clapping and whooping and cheering.

"At last!" Percival shouted.

"Knew it!" Elyan called.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get going. Show's over." Leon instructed, thoughtful and practical as ever, leading all the knights past the pair and through the doorway.

Gwaine was the last to leave and he shot knowing winks at both of them as he passed. Then, at the last minute, he whipped back around and whispered "You're welcome, by the way." Before dashing off to follow the knights.

Alone at last, the couple's eyes' met.

And their faces broke out into identical smiles.

Merlin looked, however, slightly cautiously at Arthur as if to say '_What are we?_'

In answer to the unspoken question, Arthur took Merlin's hand. '_Together_'.

"You know…" Arthur murmured suggestively. "We're still technically under the mistletoe."

"Well then…" Merlin teased right back. And leant up, meeting Arthur's lips in the middle again.

And it was perfect.

But then they pulled back, smiling, and hurried off after the knights, hand in hand. And somehow that – that normalcy, but newness, that – was even more perfect.

_Thanks for reading and hope you liked! More Merthur oneshots to come so stay tuned! _


End file.
